


to stand where he stood

by swallowthewhale



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: No one told Sara that Ray has the cold gun.Spoilers for LoT season 2 episode 4 "Abominations"





	

To be honest, Sara hadn’t really been paying attention to what weapon Ray was bringing on this particular fight. She had just assumed that he’d gotten Gideon to fabricate him something, or taken one of Rip’s guns.

She was wrong.

The guy she’s about to attack freezes over in the time it takes for her heart to stop and then start pounding again, high and tight in her throat. That blue light is unmistakable. But when she turns around, the man wielding the cold gun is just a little too tall, a little too awkward, and has much more hair. And when he turns, his face lights up, and Sara’s heart drops too fast into her stomach. Leonard’s gun does not belong in Ray’s hand.

“How could you not tell me?” she shouts, back on the ship.

Mick scowls and Ray shrinks back. “It’s not yours to give,” Mick snaps.

Sara takes a shuddering breath, knuckles turning white on the seat in front of her. “And you didn’t consider,” she says, much quieter now, “how it would affect me or anyone else on the team to see the cold gun and think Snart was back?”

Mick blinks at her for a long second, and then suddenly seems to understand. “Everyone out.”

Ray hestiates, but follows the rest of the team when Mick glowers at him.

“I’m sorry, blondie.”

Sara sighs and collapses into a seat. “You lost more than I did, that night. But Leonard was important to me, too.”

“Snart’s not coming back, blondie,” Mick says, too gently. “But if he does, you know he’s taking his gun back.”

Sara grins, a little lopsided. “He’d be so pissed to see Ray with it.”

Mick leans back against the console, a thoughtful look on his face. “Might be worth it.”

“Leonard coming back? That’s worth it, no matter what.”


End file.
